


hoodie

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag it lmao WHIP, its not explicitly romantic but kinda ig you can imagine wtvr u want, jaemin is kind of a hypebeast lmao me 2, jeno has a juul.... very small detail but i wnna elaborate on it in a longer fic lmao its so funny, jisung is a lil shit and everyone is tired of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “you look cute,” jaemin says, almost tacking a ‘bro’ on the end, but deciding against it last minute.





	hoodie

jaemin has worn the same sweatshirt for three days. his friends are starting to get worried. they don’t believe him when he says it’s the only one he has.

“that’s impossible! you have upwards of fifteen sweatshirts. do you do your fucking laundry?” donghyuck says, mouth overflowing with fries. 

at that moment, jisung exits the lunch line and excitedly slams his tray down on their table. “oh great, are we finally talking about smelly jaemin and how he’s worn this sweatshirt every day this week?”

“i’m telling you guys, this is the only one i can find! my other ones are missing,” he says, and jeno lets out a sarcastic ‘mhm’. "i couldn’t even find my favorite thrasher shirt this morning.” he pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“i think you’re just smelly,” jisung reiterates.

“i think my fist would look good swinging at your little face,” jaemin counters.

after jeno almost drops his juul in front of the principal trying to stop the two of them from squaring up in the cafeteria, renjun waddles over to the lunch table dressed in an oversized hoodie.

“woah,” donghyuck says, eyeing the smaller boy, “maybe jaemin isn’t smelly, he’s just getting some.”

“not funny, donghyuck, im a child of god,” renjun answers, “this sweatshirt is warm as fuck.”

jaemin lets go of jisung’s neck to turn his head in renjun’s direction. he sits down in front of him, and ducks his head down to look under the table. “you’re wearing my HUF hoodie. and my vans. show me your shirt.”

renjun tries to protest, but jaemin cuts him off too quickly. he says it again, “lift up your hoodie, renjun. don’t you wanna show me what’s under it?”

renjun looks down, obviously flustered, but he grabs the hem of the hoodie and lifts it up to expose a pink thrasher t-shirt before letting the sweatshirt fall back down his body.

from the sidelines, jeno mouths ‘oh my god’ when jaemin’s cheeks turn pink.

“this is the most exciting thing that’s ever happened to me, and ever will,” donghyuck says, staring intently at the two boys. jisung attempts to say something as well, but donghyuck shushes him.

“you look cute,” jaemin says, almost tacking a ‘bro’ on the end, but deciding against it last minute. he thinks it was a good call, because the tips of renjun’s ears turn red and jaemin’s cheeks go darker than they were.

“how many hoodies did you take?” jaemin asks, he can’t find it in him to be mad.

“a-a lot,” renjun says, embarrassed, “i have another pair of your shoes, too.”

“i don’t even know how you managed to snag them, but you can keep them. i like seeing you in my clothes.” they both look at each other, and smile.

(“okay, anyways! chenle asked me on a date yesterday in chem-“

“shut the fuck up, jisung! literally nobody fucking asked you, oh my god,” donghyuck sighs, putting his palm to his face, “can’t you see they’re having a moment?”).

**Author's Note:**

> jeno has a juul and her name is pam. my juul is named angela. very cool !
> 
> i was listening to the church when i wrote this, their song "under the milky way" is very good ! i heard it for the first time in donnie darko and fell in love w it. p.s. donnie darko is a fucking amazing movie and its on netflix so watch it !!
> 
> leave ships and/or prompts in the comments !! or, u can dm them to me on my twitter @slutsicheng ! im thinking of opening a cc so ppl can send me prompts and i can write a lil blurb hmmmm
> 
> my tumblr is @yesu-ng, my twt is above. have a good day/evening ! peace out losers :-)


End file.
